


The Whistling Man

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Horror, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Things got scary when Ernie attracts a whistling man.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Ernie was whistling a tune as Bert walked to him.

Bert said "Ernie what are you doing"

"I'm whistling a tune it happens I'm happy!"

Bert said "Shh keep it down or you attract the whistling man!"

Thunder crashing

Ernie gulped "The humming man"

Bert facepalmed "No no the whistling man is a ghost that was cursed to whistle a creepy tune"

Bert cleared his throat and began to whistle.

Ernie gasped "What happens if you whistle at night".

Bert said "Legend says if you whistle at night.......well the whistling man get you"

Ernie said "Uh-oh?"

Later

Bert was reading a book

Ernie said "This is bad I'm not gonna attract the whistling man" as he was pacing back and forth

Ernie thought 'Don't be scared Ernie it's only a whistle just don't whistle at night'


	2. Chapter 2

Ernie was sleeping but he hears a creepy whistle

Ernie said "Oh no"

Ernie walked out of the apartment

'Come on brain help me came up with a tune it will calm me down'

Ernie cleared his throat and began to hum a tune

Suddenly he continued hears a creepy whistle

Ernie said "Do your breathing exercise Ernie"

Ernie began to do his breathing exercise

"Just keep breathing"

But a man appears behind Ernie

Ernie screamed

A man began to whistle in his cheerful tone

Ernie stopped screaming

Later 

Ernie arrived home and fall asleep

But Ernie began to whistle

Ernie said "Uh-oh?"

The End


End file.
